The Forsyth Institute's second century will see exciting new changes in location, research opportunities and resource availability. In 2010, Forsyth, the world leader in oral and craniofacial research will relocate to Cambridge, MA. The uncommitted growth space at the new site is being targeted for a new Center for Discovery at the Host-Biofilm Interface (CHBI). The CHBI will take advantage of existing teams of Forsyth scientists already exploring immune and microbial characteristics and interactions by focusing their expertise at the nexus of host and biofilm. The CHBI will also provide the base for recruiting 2 newly trained faculty, under the P30 mechanism, who will bring new expertise, perspectives, and technical skills to the exploration of the host-biofilm interface. We will concentrate our recruitment on individuals trained in emerging themes of 1) epithelial-microbial interactions;2) ontogeny of microbial colonization, using germfree mouse models;3) establishment and maintenance of commensalism;and 4) cross-talk between innate and adaptive immune responses. New CHBI faculty will be given tenure-track Assistant Member of Staff appointments, will have essentially 100% protected research time, and will be provided with start-up funds (five total years of salary for investigator and technician, supplies, equipment, travel and other research needs). P30-supported pilot grants will focus on collaborative and multi-disciplinary CHBI projects involving and/or led by new CHBI faculty. A strong emphasis will be placed on new investigator career development through mentoring by senior staff and the CHBI Steering Committee, participation in workshops, and by promoting interinstitutional collaborations through the Harvard CTSC Catalyst network, including Catalyst's pilot grant program. Recognizing the need for sustained support during the early career phase, Forsyth will provide salary and technical support for an additional 3 years. Forsyth will also underwrite costs for administrative support, recruitment, and space renovation. Our goals are to expand the scientific reach and impact of the CHBI by focused investigation at the host-biofilm interface, in part, by including the perspectives of new faculty, as well as by creating an environment for their maturation into fully independent research careers. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Humans are colonized by 10 times more bacteria than there are cells in our bodies. We live in harmony with most of these microbes;however, some of these bacteria may become pathogenic. The goal of this effort is to recruit and develop the careers of two new investigators to explore from new perspectives how humans and our bacterial passengers normally coexist and what changes when disease occurs.